Dusk
by 13stars
Summary: It's Bella's birthday but she doesn't have very good feeling's about it. Should she trust what she's feeling or should she think nothing of it. Which will be the right decision? Cannon Pairings. Time of NM. EPOV. Not your typical story.
1. Bella's Birthday

Hey, I'm 13stars; if you have read my other stories then you should have known that! 0_0  
Alright, this story is not written by me, but by a friend of mine. She doesn't have an account so this story is going on my profile. All the Authors notes on this story will be from her, besides this one. The other chappies will be longer.

* * *

**Dusk**

**Chapter One, Bella's Birthday**

**EPOV**

I'd just gotten back from a hunting trip with Alice. Alice was excited the whole time we were out. Today is Bella's eighteenth birthday and Alice is planning to throw Bella a birthday party. Of course Bella is going to protest against it. Alice knew that but she also knew that she was going to win the argument. So either way Bella would have to come.

''Sometimes, Alice, you just abuse your power to see the future."

"Hey it's not like you've never abused the power of your mind reading." She had a point, but so did I.

"Don't say anything to Bella when she gets to school. I want to tell her first."

"Of course you do Alice." Then we walked out to my car and started heading for school.

When we arrived Alice and I didn't have to wait long before Bella showed up. She walked over to my car but she didn't seem very excited about being older and I knew why. She didn't want to be older than I if she were to be changed into a vampire.

Alice was very enthusiastic once Bella had walked over to us.

"Happy birthday Bella!" Alice gave Bella a hug.

"Ow. Alice a little too tight."

"Oh right, sorry."

"It's okay Alice." Bella was, and is, always such a forgiving person.

"Alice Bella isn't like us, she's human, you have to remember to be careful with her." As I said this I held my hand up towards Bella's face and she touched her warm cheek with my fingertips.

Edward if you don't mind I'd like to tell Bella about her birthday party. Alice was getting irritated on was also getting on my nerves.

"Sorry Alice."

"What?" Bella didn't know what we were talking about.

"Alice has something she wants to tell you."

"Okay." Alice turned Bella around so they were facing each other; I also rotated so that I was standing beside Bella. I wanted to see Bella's face when Alice told her about the party.

"Bella I know today is your birthday and I've decided that I'm going to throw you a birthday party at our house tonight."

Bella's mouth popped open. It took her a minute to close her mouth.

"Alice you know I'm not really a party person."

"Well tonight you will just have to get over that."

"But-"Alice cut her off. Alice is really starting to irritate me.

"Don't try to argue with me Bella what's done is done. Besides I already know who's going to win this argument, and it's not you."

"Alice you need to stop using your power to see who's going to win arguments. You're my friend but you're abusing your power."

I lost it. I started laughing, loudly. That was almost the same exact thing I'd said to Alice this morning. Alice's smile faded.

"I'm sorry Alice I shouldn't have said that."

"I was just trying to celebrate your birthday." Alice started to pout.

"I know Alice. Would you forgive me if I came to the party tonight?"

"Yes."

"Okay Alice I'll come to the party tonight."

"I love you so much right now!" Alice gave Bella another hug.

Be careful, be careful, she's human… Alice was obviously trying to remind herself to be careful with Bella.

"I'll be over at your house by four and Edward will pick us up at seven."

"Why are you coming over so early?"

"So I can help you get ready."

"Oh… okay." It was clear that this idea did not appeal to Bella but she didn't say anything else to Alice about the party.

Then the bell rang for school to start. Bella and I walked, hands intertwined, to our first class.

* * *

A/N: Review!

Please review what you think of my story that way I'll know if I should keep my next story kind of like this or if I should make my next one a little different. I can't do that if I don't get reviews. If you don't I will haunt you in your dreams.

Your Author,

Shorty24 (A.K.A 13stars friend)


	2. Worried

Here is the second chapter of Dusk, Enjoy! ~ Shorty24 & 13stars

_Disclaimer- I don't own twilight, nor do I own the techno/screamo version of 'I Kissed A Girl' by 'Attack Attack!' Depressing, huh?_

* * *

**Chapter Two, Worried**

**EPOV**

The bell for lunch to begin had rung. Bella and I were leaving the classroom together and we walking towards the cafeteria, Alice caught up with us soon after. Alice had noticed that Jasper was very thirsty she wanted to come and tell us that she was going to leave immediately with Jasper to take him hunting.

It was only Bella and I sitting at the lunch table today. Bella wasn't talking. I started to wonder if something was wrong.

"Bella are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm okay; I'm just a little worried." This alarmed me.

"What are you worried about?"

"Well last time I'd let Alice dress me up I felt like a trapped mouse." I tried to hold back a smile.

"Well why don't you tell her that you don't need any help?"

"I don't want upset her." Of course she didn't want to upset Alice. She didn't want to upset anyone. She's always trying to make everyone happy.

"Bella you should eat some food."

"I'm not very hungry right now."

"Will you at least have a bite of this pizza and something to drink?"

"I guess." Bella did exactly as I had asked.

The bell rang and lunch came to an end. Bella wasn't as worried as she had been, but she was still worried. I **thought **it was about the same thing we had just talked about so I decided to leave the subject alone.

I spent the rest of the school day trying to figure out why Bella was so worried. It couldn't have been that bad last time Alice 'helped' Bella, could it?

School had finally ended and Bella still seemed worried.

I walked her over to her truck but before she got in I wanted to talk to her and find out what had her so worried.

"Bella why are you so worried?"

She hesitated. "I'm not sure I just…I have a bad feeling about tonight. It just feels like something really bad is going to happen everything's going to get out of control." This worried me.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know it just feels like something's going to go wrong."

"Do you want to skip the party tonight?"

"No that's okay, it's probably nothing."

Are you sure? We could if you're that worried."She thought about that for a moment.

"No it's okay. Besides it will hurt Alice's feelings." I rolled my eyes.

_Of course we wouldn't want to hurt Alice's feelings. I mean I know Bella cares about people but every once in a while she should worry about herself._

* * *

A/N: REVIEW!

Also, the slanted writing is a thought.

Your Author,

Shorty24

And Her Helper,

13stars


	3. Double Checking

**Alright, I'm happy you guys like my story, it makes me really happy! Check out the other stories my friend has written, they are on this profile too. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I had fun writing it. ~ Shorty24**

**Here is the Third Chapter of Dusk! Enjoy! ~ Shorty24 & 13stars**

* * *

**Chapter 3, Double Checking**

**EPOV**

Once I'd gotten home I immediately started looking for Alice. I wanted her to make sure that nothing bad was going to happen tonight. Alice and Esme were already setting up for the celebration tonight.

"Alice."

"Yes, Edward?"

"Could you do something for me?"

"It depends. What is it you want me to do?"

"I want you to look into the future and make sure that nothing bad is going to happen tonight at the party."

"Okay." She closed her eyes and stood perfectly still, concentrating. I watched everything that would happen tonight through Alice's mind. Nothing bad happened, everything was fine.

Maybe Bella's hunch really was nothing to worry about…but that didn't mean that I was going to completely forget about it.

"Thanks Alice." She nodded and went back to work. I started to head upstairs to my room.

"Edward?" I turned back around.

"Yes?"

"Just out of curiosity, why did you want me to make sure nothing bad happened tonight?"

"Bella had a feeling that something bad was going to happen tonight at the party. I wanted to make sure that everything would be fine."

"Oh…okay."

It had been at least two hours since I had asked Alice about Bella's future. I tried to do as many things as I could to help pass the time. I tried reading books, listening to books and playing the piano. Alice had left to go to Bella's house an hour and fifteen minutes ago. I wanted to see Bella so badly.

I played Bella's lullaby on the piano to pass the time. Then I played Esme's favorite and back to Bella's lullaby. I was waiting to pick up Alice and Bella. Alice didn't take a car. I had already changed my clothes.

Before I could realize how much time I'd spent playing on the piano Esme had come up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder.

You're late. You were supposed to get Bella and Alice a few minutes ago."

I ran out of the house to my car. I had already put the keys in my pocket. I got in the car, started the engine and drove to Bella's house. Alice was going to be ticked-off.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW!! !

Does anyone know if there has to be a Disclaimer Every Chapter? Tell me your opinion if I should put one for all the Chapters? Okay, well, I hope you liked it, no better. I hope you LOVED it! :D

Your Author,

Shorty24


	4. Anxious

I wanted to give a shout out to Rozzluvzemmett. I'm going to take your advice on disclaimers, and not do one every Chapter. So Enjoy the Chappie guys! ~ Shorty24

_**Happy 4**__**th**__** of July!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **__Celebrate good times, come on!_

Chapter 4

Anxious

When I'd gotten to Bella's house Charlie's police car was parked behind Bella's ancient truck. I parked my car by the sidewalk. I could hear talking and pictures being taken inside the house.

"You look beautiful, Bells."

_Edward Cullen why are you late? I said seven and it's seven-fifteen! _Alice was lecturing me before I even entered the house. I walked to the door and knocked on it. Charlie was coming to answer the door.

"Hello, Edward."

"Hello Charlie." He let me in the house. I saw Alice and Bella talking on the couch. Bella turned around to face me. She looked even more amazing than she usually did. She was wearing a white dress with a blue sash and light blue flowers on the dress. She was also wearing a black jacket but it did not cover her whole torso. Her hair was curled and the front was pinned to the sides.

She's perfect.

Bella was smiling. "You look very handsome, Edward."

"You look amazing." She looked better than amazing.

"Thanks."

_Edward I know you think Bella is the most beautiful thing on the planet but we're already late for Bella's birthday party, let's go._ Alice was really starting to annoy the crap out of me.

"Are you ready to go?"

Bella took a deep breath."Yes."

"Wait you have to let me take pictures!" This was a night Charlie wanted to remember.

"Okay I want Bella in the middle and Alice and Edward on the sides." Charlie took the picture.

"Okay now take one with Bella and Edward." Alice stepped out of the way. Charlie took the picture.

"Okay let's get going." Alice was rushing Bella and me to the door.

"Have fun Bella!"

"Bye Charlie."

I helped Bella into the passenger seat. She was wearing sneakers and her dress only went down to her knees but I didn't want her to slip or rip her dress. She had gotten a little clumsier during the year. I closed Bella's door, walked around the car and got in the driver's seat. Alice was sitting in the back.

"Are you still worried about tonight?"

"Yes but it's probably nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

_Edward let's just go. I've put too work into this party and to make Bella look nice._ I growled but Bella didn't seem to notice.  
_  
Sorry._

I started the car and drove to my house.

"Bella don't worry everything will go smoothly so you have nothing to worry about."

"I don't know Alice."

"Maybe you're just nervous about the party."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Bella I know you're probably nervous and stuff but there really is no reason to be worried."

"Hmm…"

I started the car and drove to the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Alright, I have been reading the reviews and saw that almost everyone wanted longer Chapters. The Chapters will be short until Chapter Seven. Then they will be longer than Two pages. And just a reminder that the words in Italics are things that are not being spoken, someone is thinking them. ~ Shorty24

Since the Chapters are short I have been updating every Three days. I don't know if I will be updating faster than that in the future. I will try to update faster. (I'm her updater! :O) Taken is being updated today too.

_**Happy 4**__**th**__** of July!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **__Its Celebration time!!!!_

~ _13stars_


	5. Party

**Important A/N at bottom of the page. DO. NOT. SKIP. **

**Chapter 5 **

**Party**

I parked in the garage. Alice went right inside the house. I was helping Bella out of the car.

"If I asked for a birthday gift would you give it to me?"

"It depends on what you're asking for." I thought that she would ask me to change her into a vampire.

"Will you kiss me?"

"Will you behave yourself if I do?" She nodded her head.

I held Bella's face, gently, in my hands. I leaned down and kissed Bella's soft lips. She kept her arms at her sides.

After a long moment I stopped kissing Bella and dropped my hands. She was trying to catch her breath. I wrapped one of my arms around her waist and we walked inside.

We were barely inside the house when Alice snuck up behind Bella and covered Bella's eyes with her cold hands. Bella gasped.

"What's going on? Why is someone covering my eyes?"

"I don't want you to see the decorations yet. You and Edward are going straight up to his room and staying there until I come to get you two."

Alice picked Bella up in her arms, still making sure that Bella's eyes were still covered so she couldn't see anything, then ran upstairs to my room and stood Bella up in the middle of the room. She smiled at Bella before she walked out of my room and closed the door. Bella walked over to the glass double doors and looked out of them.

I walked over to Bella's side. It was easy to see that she wanted go outside.

"Do you want to go out for a run?" She turned to face me then smiled.

"That would be nice, but, do you think we would have enough time?"

I looked at the clock that was hanging in my room. Alice wasn't going to come for us for at least ten minutes.

"Yes we will definitely have enough time."

"Okay." Bella was thrilled. She rolled up the sleeves on her jacket then got on my back.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and legs tight around my waist, probably trying to make sure that she wouldn't fall off while I was running.

* * *

A/N: Hey readers, I'm thinking about writing in BPOV also. If I did would you read it? Leave your answer in your review. ~Shorty24

If your wondering what she means then here you go. (Its what I think she means.) She will publish another story in BPOV. She wants to know if you would read it if she did. (It will be the same as this story, except from Bella's mind.)

I created a Homepage, so if you want to know **Anything **about** any **of my stories (Including Dusk.) then go to my profile, click on Homepage, and find the information you want to know. I may add a calendar for update dates but I don't know about that since I'm not updating regularly. I'm still finishing the details, like spelling for instance. ~ 13stars

* * *


	6. leaving Early

Hey everybody, it's Shorty24! I am so incredibly sorry that I haven't updated for such a long time. It took me a while to get my chapters back from my friend/updater 13stars and once I did get it back I read it and realized how badly it was written. There was absolutely no emotion! I decided to rewrite it and make it better, I promise that I will no longer take that long to update my chapters. Here it is the rewritten version of chapter 6. Please leave review of telling me what you think and if it was worth the wait.

**Chapter**** 6**

** Leaving Early**

I turned around after Alice shut the door and saw Bella standing in front of the long white I had in my room. Her eyes were on an old rain stick I've had since I was a human; it had been a gift from my father.

"I used to make these." She said pointing at it. I began to walk towards her.

"Really?" I asked.

Bella nodded. "In Arizona I used to have a chinchilla and me and my mom would make these out of the, uh, chinchilla's droppings and…paper towel rolls. Maybe that's a bit strange." She laughed at how silly that probably sounded, I smiled.

Bella turned around and looked out the long glass windows that were facing west, looking as if she wanted to leave this house for a while.

"Would you like to leave?" I asked.

"I would like to leave somewhere with you but I think that if we leave Alice will be upset."

"Well it's your birthday today and that means that you can have whatever you want." I said still smiling.

A beautiful smile came across Bella's face that made me feel incredible. Made me feel that maybe, perhaps, I was good enough for her. For a moment I forgot about everything else and only saw Bella. Whenever I'm able to get her to genuinely smile I feel that for a small second that I'm not a monster.

She looked out the window once more. "Let's go." I then grabbed Bella's arm as gently as I possibly could while still holding a firm grasp and put her on my back. At the same time I moved away from the shelf so I wouldn't hit it and neither would Bella. Once she was on my back Bella locked her arms tightly around my neck and did the same with her legs around my waist. I placed my hands underneath Bella's lower thigh before running forward and jumping out the double doors.

I landed on the ground lightly. Bella's heart was already beating quicker than it had been before, I could feel it on my back and hear it audibly in my ears.

"Where would you like to go?" I asked.

"Surprise me." She replied.

I knew a place that I hadn't shown Bella yet and decided that it would be a perfect place to take her to. I began running towards the location in which I was thinking of. After a few moments of running we were nearly there. A river was coming up and once I jump over that and go forward for a moment longer we would be there. The river came into view and excitement came over me as I jumped over. As soon as I'd landed I began slowing down knowing that we didn't need to go much further, I quickly stopped all together. Bella hopped off my back and I turned around to face her.

"Next time you decide to jump over a river do you think that you could warn me before you jump?" She asked me.

"Sure." I said trying not to laugh.

"Thank you." Bella sat down on the ground and I did the same. Everything was just as I remembered. The soft green grass, the tall brown trees with dark green leave, the small area we were sitting in which the tall trees weren't in the way of the sky, the beautiful flowing sound of the water and the musky smell that the trees and forest gave off. Things were different as well. Bella was here with me and I could hear the lovely sound of her heartbeats, her floral scent was now here, the bright pale moon was out and big bright stars filled the sky, seeming to surround the moon.

"This is incredible." Bella said.

I lied my hand down on top of Bella's and looked at the side of her face as she continued to look up at the night sky. "Yes it is." She looked at me and smiled a gentle smile, I smiled back.

I don't know how long we stayed outside looking at the moonlit sky but after a while I could hear Alice mentally yelling at me just as she had earlier. _Edward Cullen come back here with Bella this instant! We can't continue Bella's birthday party if she's not even here. Bring the birthday girl back to the house NOW!_

I chuckled at how irrational Alice was being. I, unwillingly, removed my hand from Bella's and stood up. "I think I should get you back to the house now, Alice seems upset that I stole you away from everybody."I held out my hand, Bella took it and I helped her up.

She brushed the grass off her dress. "Ready." She said with a smile. I, gently, grabbed Bella's arm with my hand and slung her onto my back just as I had before. Her arms and legs were, once again, tightly wrapped around me. Just as I had before, I placed my hands under her lower thighs so it would be a bit easier to keep Bella up and in place on my back.

"I have to jump over the river to get back to the house." I said.

"Okay, thank you for letting me know." She kissed the corner of my jaw then tightened her hold. When Bella's lips had been on my cold skin I could feel the wonderful warmth of her lips and her breath on my skin. I could also feel her heartbeats; they were beginning to speed up.

"Your welcome and thank you as well." I said.

"Anytime." She sounded as if she were smiling. I began running back in the direction of the house. We reached the river within a quick moment.

"Hold on." I said over my shoulder to Bella; warning her that the jump was coming soon. She tightened her hold once again, though I was sure that she might be hurting herself because she was holding onto me so tightly.

I leaped over the river and landed perhaps a foot or two away from a tree that was located by the side of the house near my bedroom doors. I ran over to the trunk of the tree then stopped.

"Bella make sure you don't let go of me, I'm going to climb up this tree, jump through the double doors and land in my room."

Bella hesitated a moment. "Okay."

I began climbing up the tree, it didn't take long before I was parallel of my doors which was on a tree branch about twelve feet away from the house. I became a little worried, I'd climbed a tree with Bella on my back before and I'd jumped through a window with her on my back as well. Never had I jumped from this tree into my bedroom **with **Bella on my back; I was worried that she would hit her head on something if I jumped too high.. Why hadn't I just gone just gone through the front door?

"I want you to keep your head down Bella." She put her chin down on her arm, The warm skin in her face was touching the cold skin on mine, I loved the warmth that came from her skin. I used my hands to push off from the tree and jumped through the doors. I landed in my room and after a quick moment of just standing there Bella began to climb off my back. Alice ran into my bedroom and was now standing in front of both of us with her arms folded across her chest.

"Why weren't you two up here a few minutes ago?"

"I'm sorry Alice I just wanted to go outside for a while. I didn't know that we would be gone for…How long were we gone for?" Bella asked.

"A half hour." Alice answered.

"Really?" Bella asked sounding shocked. Alice only nodded.

"I'm sorry." Bella apologized to Alice again.

"It's okay. Let's just get downstairs so you can start opening your presents."

"Sure." I couldn't believe that Bella had just taken the blame for something that I suggested and made happen. I walked to Alice's side.

"Alice I was the one who suggested that we leave, took her by surprise then had her leave with me. She didn't know that I was going to do so, don't be mad at Bella."

"I'm not mad at Bella but I will be tremendously upset with you if you delay this party and further." All I did was nod.

Alice took Bella's hand and led her out of my room and downstairs, I followed behind them.

A/N: Please remember to leave your review since you're done reading. By the way, I'm thinking about making a BPOV once I'm done with EPOV. If I did would you read it? Please tell me your answer in your review.


	7. Birthday Card

Hello my lovely readers, it's shorty24. I have your new chapter right here! I hope you think it is good but it's okay if you don't. Please don't forget to leave a review when you are done reading! Thank you! shorty24

**Chapter 7**

**Birthday Card**

Once we were downstairs, I walked over to Bella then stood by her side and wrapped my arm around her waist. The expression on her face showed that she was amazed by the candles and flowers Alice and Esme had set all around the living room. Esme walked over to Bella and hugged her, Bella hugged her back.

"Happy birthday, Bella." She released Bella then went back to Carlisle's side while continuing to smile warmly at Bella. Carlisle put his arm around Esme once again.

"Thank you, Esme."

"Happy birthday Bella."

"Thank you Carlisle."

Alice had begun taking pictures of everybody with Bella's disposable camera; I could hear the snaps being caused by the button. First of Bella then Esme, then Carlisle took Esme's place. After, Bella took with Emmett and, surprisingly, Jasper. Rosalie, of course, didn't want to take a picture with Bella but she did anyway because, maybe, she wanted to be kind to Bella on her birthday. Once Alice was done taking pictures Bella came back to my side, I wrapped my arm around her waist just as I had before.

"It's time for you to start opening your gifts!" Alice handed Bella a birthday card from Esme, Rosalie, and herself.

"Thank you all so much." Bella said after she read the card. Alice handed Bella another card.

"We would do anything for you Bella; you're already part of this family. Have been since the day you and Edward began dating." Esme replied.

"This card is from Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Edward." Alice had decided to put this card in a dark blue envelope, unlike the other card which had been in a pink envelope. Bella smiled then slipped her forefinger underneath the flap of the envelope.

"Ow." She yanked the card away from her finger and held it in the other hand. A small line of blood oozed out of the small cut. The card slipped out of Bella's other hand and it landed on the ground about a foot away. I could smell the wonderful aroma that was Bella's blood, stronger than it had been a few short moments ago. Bella's floral strong smelling blood seemed to surround the air around me within seconds. I loved it and inhaled it deeply and though it still burned my throat and my nose I didn't hate it like I had when I'd first met her. In fact, I endured it. Though I still felt a bit unsteady, part of me had the urge to taste her blood again, so I took a step sideways and released Bella's waist in the process.

"I'll fetch you a band-aid." Carlisle then went into the kitchen and proceeded to look for the first-aid kit.

"I hadn't been reading anyone's mind but I began to hear Jasper mentally screaming, _"Blood! Human_ _blood!"_ Then he began charging toward Bella. Before I could completely realize what was happening, Jasper was reaching for Bella and nearly grabbed her arm. I grabbed Jasper before he could get any closer to Bella who was now slowly backing away towards the wall; her eyes were wide with fear. Jasper somehow managed to grab Bella's jacket. He clutched onto the bottom of the sleeve.

Bella was turning so she would be able to get herself out of the jacket. Bella's left shoulder was out and once Jasper realized that Bella might get away from him he became angry. _"No! You can't get away from me! I want you! I want to taste you!"_ This I heard him screaming in his mind. Jasper reached for Bella's shoulder and tried to grab it but instead his nails scratched Bella's skin; she began to bleed. Bella began backing away once again and unthinkingly but the jacket back on, and by doing so she covered the wound that Jasper had just given her. Emmett hurried over to help me with Jasper and grabbed him in an iron grasp.

Bella was about to back up into the table behind her but she slipped on the birthday card that she's dropped. I wanted to catch Bella before she fell but I couldn't leave Emmett to deal with Jasper, Carlisle came over then and helped Emmett hold Jasper back. I moved away from Emmett and Jasper and tried to catch Bella but I was too late. She fell and hit the back of her head on the wooden table and her right arm smashed into the glass vase that was holding roses. Emmett was dragging Jasper out of the house and Rosalie had her hand clamped down on Jasper's mouth and nose. I turned back around and saw Bella trying to get up off the floor; I walked over to her and held my hand out. I expected Bella to flinch away from me but instead she took my hand and allowed me to help her up. She was careful to make sure that she didn't touch her bleeding hand to mine, I held my breath. Alice and Esme were still inside the house. Alice left Bella's camera on the couch before walking out.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." Esme said truthfully and sincerely before walking outside to be with the others.

Blood was running down Bella's right arm and she had her left hand balled up into a tight fist. She also had a minor cut on her right collarbone. I led Bella to the kitchen and had her sit down in one of the chairs next to the table. Carlisle walked over and pulled out a chair next to Bella, the first aid-kit was already set down on the table. I sat down on the other side of Bella but I didn't touch her because I was afraid I would do more damage.

"Bella I need you to remove your jacket." Carlisle said. Bella removed her jacket, exposing the wounds that the jacket had been covering. I hated myself; I hated myself to no end.

Carlisle took a quick look at Bella's right arm. "Your right arm is going to need stitches, Bella." He handed her a wet wash cloth. "Wrap this around your arm." Bella did as she was told.

"Now, I need you to turn in your seat so you are facing Edward and your back is towards me."

When Bella turned to face me I saw a small scratch on the corner of her forehead a few inches above her left brow. I hated myself even more."Edward, can you move Bella's hair so it's in front of her? I need to be able to see the wound on her back." I hesitated. After what had just happened, I was afraid to even lay a finger on Bella. Especially now; she seemed a thousand times more fragile now. I leaned forward, though, put my hands behind her head and brought her long hair forward. She never flinched when I did so, nor did she look uncomfortable or scared, why didn't she? She should be.

_Thank you, Edward. _Carlisle was thanking me but I didn't deserve do be thanked for anything at all, not after what I had just caused.

A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hope to update again soon. Anyways, please do not forget to leave a comment telling me what you thought of this chapter. Even if it's a mean review, I want to know so I can make my chapters better. Thanks again, shorty24.


End file.
